


How to Dream Away Your Problems and Have Fun Doing It

by Araloth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Fantasizing, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ethan, Versatile Isaac Lahey, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: This story is inspired by, and meant to take place in the world ofIron Claws and Fragile Heartsby TVTime.  It's an awesome story and really well written and if you haven't checked it out before I really encourage you to go do so!After having another hook up with Ethan ruined by Aiden, Isaac is pretty angry. When he goes home and goes to sleep, he unintentionally dreams up the perfect therapy for his bad night.





	How to Dream Away Your Problems and Have Fun Doing It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091622) by [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime). 



> Isaac's ability to lucid dream, and my idea for this story all come from TVTime's work in _Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts_. Not only is the story great, but it has some of the best sex scenes I've ever read. Definitely check it out if you like, and be sure to check out TVTime's other stories as well.

            Isaac clomped up the stairs of the McCall house in frustration. Stupid Aiden. Isaac had been looking forward to seeing Ethan again, but after Isaac had traveled all the way across town to his apartment, Ethan had canceled on him. Some last minute Aiden related problem. Again. Isaac growled low in his throat. It was more than just anger, though Isaac was plenty mad at Aiden. It had been a few days since Isaac had been able to get off, and Isaac had really been looking forward to sex with Ethan again. Instead, he got to go back home to an empty house. Scott would already be in his mountain ash circle for the night, and Melissa had picked up an extra shift at the hospital.

            Seriously though, fuck Aiden. Isaac was sick and tired of putting up with his crap. If it weren’t for his psycho killer brother, Scott would have let Ethan into the pack a long time ago, and then Isaac wouldn't have to keep feeling guilty about spending time with him. Isaac didn’t know how Ethan put up with Aiden. Sure they were brothers, but the only thing Aiden seemed to do lately was make life miserable for Ethan- and by extension Isaac.

            He paused when he got to the top of the stairs. Isaac was almost tempted to peak in on Scott and see how he was doing, but Isaac just wasn’t feeling up for it. Seeing Scott in the weird trance he was falling into at night now just put Isaac on edge. Instead, Isaac went straight to the bathroom and got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face before stripping down to his boxers and climbing under the covers of his bed. Isaac’s cock twitched with interest, but Isaac just wasn’t in the mood to jerk off. He’d been hoping for so much more tonight. Instead, he got to go to bed horny again. He heaved a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. If Isaac was lucky maybe he could see Ethan tomorrow…

            Isaac didn’t remember finally nodding off, but he suddenly became aware of the door to Ethan’s apartment materializing in front of him. Isaac could feel his dream starting to take shape around him, and for the moment just let it play out. With the lucid dreaming techniques he'd picked up after his dad died, Isaac could have directed the dream just about anywhere he wanted, but Isaac was curious to see what would happen. He supposed it made sense Ethan's apartment might be on his mind. Isaac had just come from there and had wanted to spend way more time inside than he wound up doing.

            When Isaac reached up to knock, the door opened before he had the chance to touch it. That was something Isaac had learned to get used to. While being able to lucid dream let Isaac consciously direct his dreams, his unconscious still played an even bigger part in the whole process. A lot of times Isaac would start to think of how he wanted to change a dream he was having only to have it already start changing shape before he made his final choices. Ethan was standing behind the door smiling, wearing the tight slate blue v-neck Isaac was so fond of, and a pair of jeans stretched firm by the muscles in his legs, so much that they left almost nothing to the imagination. It was the same shirt Ethan had worn the first time they had sex, and Isaac couldn’t see him in it now without at least a little blood rushing south. Isaac grinned back. This looked like the start to a pretty good dream.

            “Hi.”

            “Hey.” Ethan hugged Isaac and welcomed him inside. Isaac took the opportunity to scent Ethan’s neck, savoring the smell that was just pure Ethan. Isaac caught Ethan’s arousal mixed in with his happiness at seeing Isaac and smiled wider. Logically, Isaac knew the scent was all in his head, but it made the whole dream so much more real. Isaac hadn’t planned on it when he went to bed, but if he couldn’t actually spend the night with Ethan, dream sex was a pretty decent alternative. Especially now that Isaac didn’t have to just imagine what Ethan was working with under his clothes. Isaac licked his lips.

            "Sorry I had to run off like that before," Ethan said. "Aiden-" 

            Isaac cut him off with a kiss. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Aiden in his dreams too.

            A sudden bang echoed out from the direction of the twins’ bedrooms. Ethan winced.

            Isaac frowned. This was unexpected…“What was that?”

            “Yeah…” Ethan bit his lip. “That was kind of what I was going to tell you. Aiden- he’s here…”

            Isaac wanted to scream. “Are you fucking serious?”

            Ethan seemed completely unfazed by Isaac’s swearing, but considering this was all happening in Isaac’s head he guessed that wasn’t really surprising. What was strange, was that Isaac’s subconscious had apparently decided to bring the asshole Aiden into _this_ too. Seriously was Isaac trying to cock block himself now?

            “If you two are gonna fuck you better keep quiet.” Aiden’s voice drifted out from the back hallway. “The last thing I want to hear is freaking Lahey moaning like a bitch in heat.”

            Aiden stepped out of the hallway all cocky swagger. He was wearing a bright red shirt that was straining around his biceps, and jeans a few shades darker than Ethan’s. He glared at Isaac. “You fucking reek of sexual desperation.”

            Before Isaac could respond, Ethan snarled, his eyes flashing blue. “Don’t talk about him like that.”

            “Or what?” Aiden stalked forward, lording the barely there height advantage he had over Ethan. “You going to find some way to ruin our lives even more?”

            Isaac was practically seeing red at this point. Why the hell was Aiden here? He seriously couldn’t escape the asshole even in his dreams? Things had been getting off to such a great start too. Isaac was really beginning to hate his brain right about now. He was just about to pull the plug on the whole sex dream idea when something Ethan said grabbed his attention back.

            “Are you jealous Aiden?” Ethan snapped. “That I’ve got Isaac now that Lydia dumped you?”

            Isaac frowned. Why would Aiden even be jealous of him? Isaac and Aiden hated each other, and so far Isaac was perfectly happy to keep that trend alive.

            “You smell like _him_ ," Aiden growled. He and Ethan were only maybe an inch away now. "Our whole apartment smelled like him after you two shacked up here last time."

            Ethan grinned coldly. “So what? It’s not my fault you’re not getting any…”

            “You can still fix it.”

            Isaac was about to turn away when Aiden grabbed the back of Ethan’s neck and freaking _kissed_ him. Isaac’s jaw dropped. Ethan only seemed taken aback for a few seconds before he was attacking Aiden’s lips right back. The twins were all over each other. One of Aiden’s hands was tight on Ethan’s neck, and another on his brother’s waist. Ethan’s claws were out against Aiden’s throat, his other hand reaching down to blatantly grab Aiden’s ass through his jeans.

            Holy shit. Isaac took back everything he said before-He _loved_ his brain. There was no way this would ever actually happen, but watching the fantasy of the twins together start to play out had Isaac rock hard in seconds. He was so glad he’d learned how to lucid dream.

            As Isaac watched, Ethan and Aiden pulled off each other’s shirts, revealing muscled torsos better than any Isaac had seen even in porn. A part of Isaac really wanted to go over and explore the hard lines of Ethan’s chest again, but there was no way in hell he was interrupting the twins just yet. Rather then unhook Aiden’s belt, Ethan broke it off with his claws. Even then Ethan had to forcefully yank his brother’s pants down to get them over the swell of Aiden’s ass. Aiden’s boxers were the same deep red his shirt had been, and when Ethan’s jeans finally joined Aiden’s on the floor, Isaac was pleased to see he was wearing matching slate blue boxers too.

            Isaac whimpered a little. His own cock was leaking drops of precum into his boxers. Isaac had to mentally hit pause for a moment. The twins stood frozen in their underwear as Isaac quickly stripped down himself, desperate not to miss a thing. Isaac tore his shirt over his head, throwing it down next to the twins. He couldn't bear to waste any more time not looking at them both again. Isaac blinked his eyes closed, the rest of his clothes just disappearing when he reopened them. Standing completely naked next to the twins, Isaac looked down at his slick cock and frowned. Maybe he’d gone a step too far right off the bat. Isaac’s boxers reappeared, putting him on an equal level with the twins. Isaac smiled, happy with his choice for the moment, and turned back to the twins, mentally unpausing them now that he was a little more comfortable.

            The sight of the two of them together was something to behold. Isaac couldn’t get enough of Ethan’s massive cock, and seeing a matching bulge on Aiden was really turning him on. Isaac slipped a hand down his boxers and focused back in, letting the scorching fantasy continue to play out. Ethan and Aiden were practically grinding against each other now, their hips rocking back forth as they made out with all the passion Isaac’s imagination could muster. Pheromones were flooding the air, the whole apartment becoming rich with the tangy scent of the twins’ lust. It reminded Isaac of a chocolate covered pretzel, or maybe chocolate and peanut butter. Two things that on the surface didn’t seem to go together, but only complemented each other in the end, the flavors balancing together perfectly. Like they were made for it… Isaac shivered. That was certainly a thought- the twins having literally been made for each other’s pleasure… Isaac wondered if they’d jerked off together as kids. Maybe they’d done more even- helping each other out as their bodies started to change...

            Precum was starting to soak through Isaac’s boxers. Isaac could make out the clear lines of the twins’ cock heads through the thin material of their boxers, but neither of them seemed to be leaking much. Isaac knew Ethan didn’t tend to produce much precum, so he supposed it made sense Aiden wouldn’t in his dream either. Isaac groaned and swiped his thumb over the head of his own cock, collecting the pearling liquid there and stroking it down his flushed shaft. Isaac’s groan seemed to finally break through the twin’s haze of lust. Ethan pulled back from Aiden and grinned, his eyes raking over Isaac’s mostly naked body. Aiden seemed more reluctant to acknowledge Isaac, but Isaac caught his eye wandering over Isaac’s bulge all the same.

            “Get rid of him.” Aiden jerked his head at Isaac. “You don’t need him.”

            “No.” Ethan growled, his chocolate brown eyes flashing blue again. “Isaac stays.”

            Aiden snarled back, but Ethan smiled.

            “Isaac’s not going anywhere. You want to get off you’re going to have to accept that.” Ethan grinned wider, a devious glint in his eyes. “In fact-“ With a sudden burst of speed Ethan grabbed Aiden’s neck and knocked his brother to his knees. Before Aiden had the chance to recover Ethan placed his feet on top of Aiden’s legs, using his body weight to keep him pinned. Aiden’s eyes burned blue and he barred his fangs, but Ethan held him firm. “I think you owe Isaac an orgasm. If you hadn’t gotten into trouble again and interrupted things earlier...”

            “The hell do I care if Lahey gets cock blocked?” Aiden growled. On his knees like this Aiden’s face was maybe a foot away from Isaac’s crotch. Isaac wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

            "Oh, you should." Ethan leaned down next to Aiden. From seemingly out of nowhere Ethan produced a rope, which he quickly looped around Aiden's elbows, trying his arms together behind his back. Ethan got closer, so his lips were practically against Aiden's ear. With one hand Ethan reached down and squeezed his brother's still covered cock. "Because if you don't play nice then this isn't going to get any attention all night either."

            “Screw you.” Aiden shoved Ethan off and stumbled back to his feet. Isaac watched as Aiden’s arms strained against the rope Ethan had tied them with to no avail. At first, Isaac had been a little surprised Ethan had secured the rope around Aiden's elbows instead of just his wrists, but the reasoning behind it became clear when Aiden snapped his claws out. Had the rope been around his wrist Aiden might have been able to slice it loose, but with his arms bound behind him by the elbows like this, he couldn't get his claws into the proper position.

            Aiden snarled and pushed against the rope. But despite his impressive arm muscles, the rope held firm. Isaac didn't mind the visual of his biceps flexing again and again though…

            Ignoring his brother for the moment, Ethan pulled Isaac into a sudden kiss. Ethan growled a little, his pleasure rumbling down Isaac’s throat and vibrating into his rib cage. Isaac whimpered back happily, gladly turning his head to let Ethan run a hand along his throat. God Isaac needed this. Ethan slipped a hand down Isaac’s boxers and grabbed hold of Isaac’s cock. Isaac gasped and nearly came right there. As it was, a large spurt of precum still rocketed out, soaking Ethan’s fingertips. Ethan pulled back for a minute, and Isaac had to resist the urge to chase after his lips. Ethan’s hand came out of Isaac’s pants, and Ethan sniffed his fingers, his eyes rolling closed in pleasure. He popped a few drops collected on one finger into his mouth and grinned. “Delicious.” Ethan declared.

            Aiden snorted. "Pathetic more like. You've barely touched him and already Lahey is worthless with need and leaking like a faucet. No wonder he’s such a whinny little beta…”

            “Don’t listen to him.” Ethan smiled at Isaac. “I love it.” Ethan rounded on his brother. “And that’s just what happens Aiden when someone really likes what you’re doing to them and doesn’t have to fake it…”

            Aiden roared and lunged at Ethan, but with his arms bound Ethan pushed him aside no problem. Aiden landed hard on his knees and glared at his brother. “Take that back…”

            “What?” Ethan laughed. “If it got that big of a rise out of you I think you pretty much just made my case for me there bro.” Ethan winked at Isaac. Ethan moved over to Aiden and kicked him in the chest, knocking Aiden down onto his back. Ethan put one foot firmly on his brother’s abs, holding him down. “And in case you forgot Aid, we’re not exactly Alphas anymore ourselves…”

            “Like I could forget what you did to us.” Aiden snapped.

            “Right.” Ethan rolled his eyes. “Heaven forbid we give up a little power to not be murderers anymore…”

            Isaac smiled and walked up behind Ethan. Isaac wasn’t sure he would have consciously been able to acknowledge it, but seeing Aiden taken down a peg like this, and really put into his place by Ethan was _really_ turning Isaac on. Isaac rested his head on Ethan's shoulder, breathing in Ethan's confidence and musk. It also gave Isaac the perfect vantage point of Aiden splayed out on the floor. Isaac's cock was flush up against Ethan's hip, and he started rutting against him slowly, savoring the view and Ethan's company all in one.

            “Look at this…” Ethan leaned forward a bit and pointed out his brother’s crotch to Isaac. Aiden’s massive dick was still perfectly hard. Ethan flicked it, sending the clothed bulge bouncing, and drawing a little hiss from Aiden. “Are you _enjoying_ all of this Aid? Do you like Isaac seeing which one of us was the real Alpha?”

            “No…” Aiden growled. But both Isaac and Ethan couldn’t miss the way Aiden’s cock had jumped a little when Ethan spoke.

            “I don’t think I believe him Isaac- what about you?” Ethan asked.

            "No." Isaac shook his head, his pulse thundering in his ears. "No, I think he likes it…"

            Leaning back against Isaac, Ethan brought his other foot down to the elastic waistband of Aiden’s boxers. He slipped his toes under it and slowly forced them down, as Aiden bucked and squirmed, trying to get Ethan off him. Finally, Aiden was completely exposed.

            Isaac licked his lips. Aiden’s giant cock matched Ethan’s to a tee. There was the same thick mushroom head, and a length and girth Isaac could only attribute to werewolf genetics.

            "Go ahead," Ethan said easily. "Play with him. He wants it- don't you Aiden? And don't try lying to me we both know it won't work…"

            Aiden clenched his jaw firmly shut. Ethan kicked him gently in the side.

            “F-fine…” Aiden finally ground out. “I want it…”

            It sounded perfectly true to Isaac’s ears, but he knew the twins could lie if they wanted to. Isaac looked to Ethan questioningly. Ethan nodded.

            Isaac grinned and leaned down onto the floor. He sat right next to Dream Aiden and leered at him. Isaac was loving this. “You want what exactly?”

            “To get off.” Aiden growled.

            Ethan shook his head. “Not good enough Aid. You want to play you have to be good.” He grinned. “You’re going to have to tell Isaac what you really want even it kills you…”

            “…You.” Aiden finally ground out quietly. “I want you.”

            “What about me?” Isaac asked, getting more into his dream by the minute. “You want me to play with your cock?”

            Aiden’s eyes flashed from brown to blue and back again. He growled in frustration. “Yes…”

            That was good enough for Isaac. He grinned and wrapped one of his hands around Aiden’s meat stick. It had the same heavy feel as Ethan’s, but knowing it was Aiden’s, Aiden the guy who was a complete ass to Isaac and his pack, Aiden who had made all the lives so much more difficult… getting power over him, even in a fantasy, was thrilling. It was something Isaac must have wanted for a long time, but had never really put into words before. Someone had to put Aiden back in his place, and now it got to be Isaac.

            Isaac looked down at Aiden’s cock curiously. It really was a perfect mirror of Ethan’s. That made sense really, Isaac had seen the size of Aiden’s bulge in real life, and so naturally his brain had conjured up Ethan’s cock to use as a reference. But something should be different Isaac decided. He ran his finger along the flared ridge of Aiden’s glans. He grinned when he thought of it. What if Aiden had his foreskin still? Isaac had seen a few uncut cocks in porn or the locker room at school before… it might look hot on the twins, or one of them in this case. Isaac concentrated for a minute, and before his eyes, Aiden's foreskin slowly grew into place. Neither of Isaac's dream companions seemed to notice.

            Isaac grinned and rolled it back and forth as he slowly jerked Aiden off. Somewhere along the way, Ethan had stripped off his own boxers, and when Isaac looked up he saw Ethan jerking off over both Isaac and his brother. Isaac smiled and leaned forward. Without letting go of Aiden's cock, Isaac slipped the soft, spongy head of Ethan’s into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh. Isaac couldn’t get much more down his throat from his current angle, but he kept working with what he had, slowly suckling on the end of Ethan’s cock as Ethan ran his hand over the rest of his thick shaft.

            Aiden groaned under Isaac. “Can I get some of that?”

            “You still owe Isaac remember?” Ethan laughed. He worked his hand into Isaac curls and slowly pulled Isaac off of his cock. Isaac looked up at him curiously. He’d been enjoying himself sucking on Ethan… Ethan seemed to understand and chuckled a little. He patted the back of Isaac’s head. “We can have more fun later. Right now why don’t you collect what my brother owes you?”

            Isaac turned back to Aiden and grinned. _I can definitely get behind that idea._ Isaac thought. He reached down with one hand and finally eased his own boxers down, tucking the waistband behind his balls. Isaac caught the slight hitch of arousal from Aiden when he finally caught sight of Isaac's cock. But there was something else there too… a richer scent Isaac had caught from Aiden before- pride. Isaac frowned and studied Aiden's face closer. Even submitting like this, being forced to admit he wanted Isaac, he was still cocky about something, the only question was what? Isaac got his answer when Aiden finally opened his mouth again.

            “I can see why my bother likes you.” Aiden winked down at Isaac’s cock. “Not too shabby. But doesn’t look like you _quite_ measure up now do you?”

            The twins' cocks were freaks of nature, there was no denying that their size dwarfed just about anyone else. But Ethan had made a point before of showing Isaac just how nice his own dick was, and while Isaac wasn't quite as long or thick as the twins, he came pretty close. Still, there was something to be said for Aiden's point. Isaac glanced over his shoulder at Aiden's cock. It was laying back against his abs, still rock hard, and twitching in time with his heartbeat. Isaac could see a couple of tiny drops of precum had actually landed on Aiden's abs. Aiden really was getting off on this. Isaac smiled to himself. Dreams really were the best. Isaac pulled back a little from Aiden's head and wrapped his hand back around Aiden’s cock.

            “You’re pretty proud of this monster huh?” Isaac asked. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

            “Wouldn’t you be?” Aiden smirked right back. “I may be the one on my back but I’m bigger where it counts.”

            Ethan sighed. "Just ignore him, Isaac. Your cock is great."

            But Isaac had something else in mind. He stroked Aiden’s cock again slowly, really revealing in the size and the feel of it in his hand. When Isaac had played around with the dream before to see what Aiden would look like with a foreskin his dream versions of Ethan and Aiden had been unaware of the changes. This time around though Isaac thought it would be more fun to see Aiden's face as it happened. Isaac concreted in on Aiden's monster as he stroked. He ran his hand down the length of it one final time before stopping and grabbing the base. Isaac made sure he had Aiden's full attention before the next part.

            “You really think size matters huh?” Isaac asked.

            “Course it does.” Aiden scoffed. “It’s why I know too, whatever happens here I’m still better than you. You think my brother or that crazy Argent girl don’t like that you have a big cock?” Aiden sneered. “Well next to me you still a little boy. A pathetic beta.” Aiden flexed his abs and made his dick jump in Isaac’s hand. “Ethan and I may not have a pack anymore, but we’ll _always_ be Alphas at heart.”

            This was just too good. Isaac squeezed the base of Aiden’s magnificent cock. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that…”

            Aiden started to laugh down at Isaac, before falling deathly quiet. “What are you doing?”

            As Aiden watched his giant cock, once held equal only with his brother’s, started to shrink. Just a little at first, but enough to be immediately noticeable. Isaac grinned. “Just bringing you down to size a little…”

            “Get off my cock!” Aiden started thrashing again, and Isaac dutifully let go. But as Aiden watched horrified, his enormous cock kept shrinking. First one inch was gone, then two... Isaac glanced up to catch Ethan watching in strange fascination, stroking his own unchanged cock.

            “Stop it!” Aiden cried out. “Whatever you’re doing just stop it!”

            Isaac shook his head. “You said it yourself Aiden, you’re not an Alpha anymore. You’re just an omega with a bad attitude. You strut around like a big stud and just make everyone else’s lives miserable. It’s about time someone punished you a little for all the people you’ve hurt.”

            Aiden whimpered as his cock just kept shrinking. It finally stopped with just a few inches left, leaving Aiden with less than a quarter of his starting length. Aiden couldn’t stop gapping at it in shock, and Isaac couldn’t resist stepping back a little to get a better look at the whole picture of Aiden now. Tied up on his back, drops of precum on his abs and a few specks of Ethan’s and Isaac’s own on his pecs. Aiden’s massive cock had been taken down to size, but it was still rock hard. Isaac took a deep breath, drawing Aiden's scent in. The pride was gone now, replaced by a dull stink of humiliation that felt like one of the sweetest things Isaac had ever smelled. Isaac really hoped he got to scent Aiden like this for real someday. Finally getting a taste of what he so richly deserved… But underneath it all Isaac still caught the telltale spiciness of Aiden’s arousal still. It was Isaac’s dream after all.

            Isaac bent down next to Aiden again. He couldn’t resist giving Aiden’s smaller cock a few quick strokes. He saw Ethan watching him from above. “What do you think?” Isaac asked.

            "Kind of hot," Ethan said honestly. "But I still think he owes you."

            "In a minute." Isaac pushed his hips closer to Aiden and smacked his own cock against Aiden's. Isaac ground down into it, enjoying the little gasps of pleasure he pulled from Aiden, and the strange sight of his own cock completely eclipsing Aiden's. Isaac could feel himself getting closer, but he wasn’t ready to cum just yet. He grinned and moved closer to Aiden’s face again. Isaac smeared his cock head in a circle around Aiden’s lips, trailing pearly liquid across his skin. “Have you ever sucked a cock before?”

            “I’m straight.” Aiden snorted. “What do you think?”

            “But you want mine now?” Isaac loved looking down at him like this, being able to savor the uncertainty as it flickered across his face.

            In answer, Aiden just opened his mouth. Isaac slipped his cock inside, having to fight the urge to cum right then and there at finally conquering Aiden's cocky mouth. It seemed kind of fitting to Isaac.

            Ethan slid down behind Isaac as he kept feeding the first few inches of his dick to Ethan's brother. Ethan started kissing the back of Isaac's neck and rubbing his hands over the muscles in his back. Isaac winced a little as one of Aiden's teeth caught on his cock. As erotic as it was for Isaac to have Aiden suck his cock, Aiden wasn’t very good at it. And poor Ethan was getting left out almost entirely. Aiden had messed with his evening too, Ethan deserved to get off as much as Isaac… An idea took shape in his head, something Isaac had seen before in porn, but in his still very new sex life had yet to experience. He pulled back, taking his cock out of Aiden’s mouth and pushing Ethan away from his back.

            Ethan frowned. “Did I did something wrong?”

            “No.” Isaac smiled and kissed him. “All good. I just want to try something… “ He nodded to Aiden. “Help me turn him over?”

            Ethan cocked an eyebrow and grinned a little as he helped Isaac roll his brother onto his stomach, bringing Aiden’s bound arms, and more importantly, his ass into view. Isaac whistled.

            Ethan was strictly a top only, a tragedy Isaac was still coping with. It was only made worse by the fact that Isaac had gotten to see Ethan’s naked ass when they hooked up before. The smooth jiggly flesh wrapped over a mound of solid muscle… Isaac had to accept that he was never going to get to fully explore and reveal in Ethan’s amazing ass, but at least here Isaac could play with an imaginary twin of it. Isaac grinned and smacked his hand down on Aiden’s ass. Aiden hissed in surprised. Isaac almost moaned. It had the same glorious feel to it. Isaac couldn’t help it, he leaned down and wrapped his fangs around one cheek, biting down just hard enough to feel his fangs sink in a little. Aiden yelped, and Isaac let go, laughing when he saw the small indents from his teen on Aiden’s tanned ass. They healed after only a few seconds, but Isaac’s fun just getting started.

            Isaac grabbed one firm cheek in each hand and spread Aiden’s ass, ready to dive into his hole. What Isaac got was a little disappointing. It reminded him almost of a computer image that had failed to load all the way. Between Aiden's cheeks, everything was blurred out, the basic anatomy was there, hole and all, but all the details Isaac had been craving were out of focus. Isaac sighed a little. On some level he understood. Isaac's subconscious had been able to model the outside of Aiden's ass on Ethan's, but that was the extent of it that Isaac had seen. And as much as Isaac had tried to fantasize about or imagine what Ethan's hole might look like, he just could never decide. All the details seemed to change whenever he tried to picture it. Would Ethan be hairy or not? Would his rim be red or more of a pale pink? Isaac's brain could have filled in the missing details on Dream Aiden's ass with some random example from porn, but that just wouldn't do. Isaac sighed. It was disappointing, but also felt kind of right in a way. At least Isaac would still be able to do some of what he wanted.

            Sensing his thoughts, the dream version of Ethan pushed Isaac down further on top of Aiden and started rimming him, getting Isaac ready to be fucked by a perfectly imagined replica of Ethan’s cock. Isaac was ready in just a few seconds- the advantage of being able to mess with time a little in a dream when you were really horny- and prepared to settle in for a great ride. But before Ethan could slide into Isaac, Isaac lined his own cock up with Aiden’s hole and slipped inside. Aiden gave a little breathy moan as Isaac sank into him, and Isaac grinned. There was something immensely satisfying about being able to fuck the ass of the giant asshole in your life, even if it was all just a fantasy in his head.

            Isaac had never actually topped a guy in real life yet, but he had been with Allison a few times and knew what that was like. Isaac was sure fucking a guy would be different, but his brain knew the kinds of pleasure sex was supposed to give his cock and extrapolated accordingly. Isaac started pumping his hips, slamming his cock in and out of Aiden and driving Aiden's own cock into the hard floor. It had sprung back to its usual size when Isaac started focusing in other things in his dream, and Isaac could just part of the head peaking out around Aiden's hip. Just when it seemed things couldn't get much better, Ethan entered Isaac from behind. Isaac gasped. Ethan's monster found his prostate on almost the first stroke. Ethan started pounding away, and soon Isaac was less thrusting into Aiden then writhing in pleasure. The power of Ethan's own thrusts were still enough to drive Isaac further into his brother though, and the two of them groaned together.

            "Fuck me, Ethan…" Isaac gasped out. _This_ is what Isaac had been craving tonight, and what he sorely missed. Ethan's hand found Isaac's hair again, stroking his head while Ethan left what in real life would undoubtedly be a hickey on his shoulder. Isaac knew he wasn’t going to last long like this, the dual pleasure combined with the entire fantasy of the night, quickly driving him to the point of climax. Isaac's hands found Aiden's forearms, still tied behind his back and now pinned between that and Isaac's chest. Isaac grabbed a hold of his amazing biceps and used them as handles, pulling himself up with the firm muscles and further into Aiden's ass with each tug.

            Isaac was the first to crash over the point of no return, feeling his orgasm building up behind his balls before exploding out of him, flooding Aiden's ass. As if on cue, Isaac could feel Ethan erupt inside him, pumping Isaac full of his seed like he always did. Isaac just lay there breathlessly for a minute and chuckled a little when he glanced down and saw Aiden was effectively laying in a puddle of his own cum, the tail edges of his load oozing out from around his body and onto the rest of the floor. Warmth and contentment built up in Isaac, and things started to get a little hazy…

            He woke up without realizing it at first, going from being pressed between to perfectly sculpted bodies, to cradled by his mattress. The sheets and the covers were all bunched up around him, and Isaac could feel a warm puddle sitting inside his boxers. Isaac groaned and glanced over at his clock. It was almost three o’clock in the morning. But as much as Isaac wanted to go back to sleep, he knew if he did he’d be a sticky mess in the morning. Isaac sighed and untangled himself from his bed. Cum started to drip down his leg as he stood up, and Isaac saw the front of his boxers was completely soaked through. There was even a growing wet spot on the sheets where Isaac had been laying. Isaac kicked his ruined boxers off and set them on top of his laundry basket. Looked like he was going to have to wash his sheets again tomorrow too. But as Isaac climbed into the shower and waited for the water to warm up a little, he found he couldn't even be mad. He grinned thinking back on the crazy unplanned dream. It was definitely worth a little extra laundry. 


End file.
